Hate and Horror
Logos knelt under the light of the flickering monitor's. His mask sat on the ground to his right, the horn rimmed glasses to his left. His hands hovered over them both as he communed with his deity. "Yes, yes everything is going as planned. The explosion was larger than expected but the results are so much better than we could have hoped..." He clutched his head in sudden agony and rocked backwards groaning. Spots of blood dropped from his nose to the ground. "But I... you wanted chaos, you wanted the Spire vulnerable. Yes, yes I understand. I know. But they... no, no I don't want that. I serve, I am one with..." Another violent jolt of pain threw him forward onto his hands,the words escaped his lips just as they came from all of the screens still flickering above him. "We are one." A slight tingle at the back of his mind signalled an incoming AR signal. He gasped that the vast pressence of the machine withdrew and snatched up his mask, fixing it in place as he activated the transmission. The woman flickered into life a few feet to his right and upon seeing him she fell to her knees, wracked with tears. She covered her face with her hands. "Sarah." His voice was calm, soothing. "Why are you here?" She continued to cry, unable to answer. "You have doubts?" She gave a nod, looking upwards with pleading eyes. He turned to face her. "Do you believe the word that I have brought to you Sarah? Do you believe the message we have received from the machine?" "I do...I do but.." he held up his hand to stop her words. "The word came to me this very evening Sarah, and It spoke your name." "My..? Mine?" Her face was lit with a sudden hope, all doubt fading under the gaze of her master. "This day your child will become one with our God, she will feel no pain, she will know no sorrow. She will sit at the right hand of glory for all eternity." A smile of joy filled the woman's face as she held her stomach, brushing her fingers against the swelling of advanced pregnancy. "Will you heed the word of our God Sarah? Will you do what is asked?" "I will do anything." She breathed as she reached out towards him. Several hours later... Am I on? In 3, 2, 1.. and go; "This is Lucy Li reporting from outside of what is left of Zone 13 maternity clinic where the latest in a series of terrorist atrocities was carried out just hours ago. Reports so far tell of a patient at the clinic entering the building during peak practice hours carrying a package similar to the one spotted on the east bound monorail shortly before it was attacked. It is believed the package was detonated in the second floor waiting room by the unknown woman, who was according to reports heavily pregnant. So far nobody has claimed responsibility for this attack but all signs indicate yet another move by the New Way movement and their leader known only as Logos. Now over to Ken in the studio for a statement from the OSEC police authorities."